Many consumers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a personal computer or mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. Information related to products may be displayed within the application or app based on predetermined criteria (e.g., featured products) or based on specific requests for products in a specific category or customer input search queries. For example, at least some known web hosting systems include search engines that allow consumers to enter search criteria and generate search results based on the consumer's search criteria. Known search engines may generate and display product lists to consumers via a website including products that are selected based on the search criteria.
In general, the product information that is displayed may be gathered from many different sources. The product information to be displayed is unstructured, and thus, it is hard for the consumer or customer to make sense of the presented data. If the customer cannot make sense of the data, then the customer is likely to ignore the present invention.
Attempts to parse or format the data prior to the data being available for viewing, slowed down the process of making enriched content available to the customer. Such attempts also places a huge burden on the analysts and producers responsible for generating the data for the application or app. Further some of the available information could not be retrofitted, and thus included, in a generic format, so such data is simply rejected as being in a “non-supported format”.
If certain information is available for a product, but is not included in the application or app, then the lack of quality content may lead to a poor customer experience and decreased sales. Further, the huge burden in terms of work hours required to intake and format product related data to make it available on the application or app results in higher costs and lost opportunity due to the time lag necessary to intake and parse the information.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.